In the Deep
by Nevoreiel
Summary: An unexpected friend arrives at Helm’s Deep to Aragorn’s surprise and his great pleasure. But the night will bring sorrow yet. Haldir/Aragorn slash. (Movie Spoilers!)


**Title:**** In the Deep**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Haldir/Aragorn **and brief mentions of** Aragorn/Legolas**

**Rating:** **R** just to be safe, very questionable behaviour, violence, and *very* intimate moments, explicit. That about sums it up. 

**Summary:** An unexpected friend arrives at Helm's Deep to Aragorn's surprise and his great pleasure. But the night will bring sorrow yet.

**Spoilers: Lots of spoilers for The Two Towers movie, I do not recommend reading this if you have not seen the movie. No spoilers for the book except those that appear in the movie.**

**Disclaimer:** J. R. R Tolkien and Co. owns all, no infringement meant.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship), nothing graphic; the R rating is not for a good enough reason. :)

**Archive:** My website: http://www21.brinskter.com/fracturedprose and http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/lotr/alliance anyone else who wants it, just e-mail me.

**Notes:** The fan fiction was written for the Alliance Fic Challenge. This is mostly based on the movie and only a few liberties were taken but they're not major. Most of the changes are my own little additions :) This is 3rd POV. The italicized text is flashbacks to the time when the Fellowship was in Lórien. All Sindarin phrases are translated as they were intended to be understood, each phrase has a small number at the end that corresponds with its translation at the end of the fic. The few phrases I translated myself might and probably do have structural mistakes, the phrases from the movie are copyright by New Line and David Salo and the screenwriters. I don't know what the funeral customs are for those fallen in battle so I'll skip that issue.

--------------------------------  
  
**Part I - In the Deep Heart**  
  
Aragorn floated gently with the river's current. He looked completely peaceful for one who had been as close to death as he.  
  
All was dark but for a small glinting light in the corner of his mind. When the water carried the man to the bank and with care deposited him on the sandy shore, the glint flared and died away.  
  
Our weary warrior slowly came to awareness at the insistence of a very stubborn creature. After regaining some semblance of his bearings, Aragorn was glad to find Brego, the late Theodred's horse, at his assistance.  
  
With much help from Brego, Aragorn was able to sluggishly mount the horse.  
  
Barely holding on, the duo started their day's journey. By some great will or maybe it was someone's, the rider rode on even though all seemed bleak to him. But on the way to the refuge of Helm's Deep, thoughts came unbidden and memories clamored for acknowledgement.

_...  
  
Haldir in his grey elven cloak stood before the company. His coming was like the coming of the moon and Aragorn reverently bowed and greeted the Captain of the Galadhrim, stealing a glance at the ephemeral figure.  
  
"A, Aragorn in Dúnadain, istannen le ammen,1" Haldir's voice was melodical and held a hint of wisdom beyond them all - all except Aragorn.  
  
A promise was made and sealed with a look.  
  
...  
  
The remaining Fellowship was settling down for the night and Aragorn waited impatiently for everyone to pass into something akin to sleep as all were still too grieved after the fall of Mithrandir to have a truly restful sleep. Legolas took his chance to talk with the Lorien folk and as soon as the last hobbit was breathing moderately - Aragorn took his leave.  
  
He wove his way around the mellyrn trees. To any observer he would seem to be simply enjoying the beauty of the nighttime but in truth he was searching. Searching for a particular someone.  
  
...  
  
With feverish abandon, Haldir pounced on the ranger. In an instant the elf had kissed all of Aragorn's face, easing tension and pain. The assault was as gentle as it was ravishing.  
  
With a few touches and kisses Haldir brought Aragorn to his knees. He shed any immediately restricting clothing and gracefully kneeled before Aragorn. With nimble fingers he undid the belt and all the ties. His hands lightly skimmed over bare skin, barely touching but oh so tantalizing.  
  
Little moans escaped the ranger's lips but he was soon silenced by a warm mouth. That expert mouth and tongue left the now red lips and moved on to lavish some attention on the rest of the body before him. Aragorn did not protest, he in turn slid the palm of his hand, starting from the fragile hollow of the elf's throat, down to the abdomen. This sent shivers through the fair Haldir.  
  
_A mischievous look appeared on Aragorn's face and while the elf was intently nibbling on his ear, eliciting the most wonderful sensations, the man slowly, ever so slowly started leaning Haldir's way.__

_Sensing a change, Haldir abandoned his task. Once he realized the situation Aragorn had him on the ground. Not the one to give in, and to a man at that, Haldir used his superior strength to roll them completely over, successfully trapping the astonished man._

_Smiling subtly, Haldir lowered his head and when two hands reached for him he promptly seized them and carefully gripped the wrists with one hand to prevent any further interruptions. The other hand traveled *very* slowly down Aragorn's side, over the ribs, the ranger's breath stinted at the tingling sensation._

_Slowly but surely the silken hand teased the hipbone and the inner thigh but never quite made it to that which needed those touches most._

_..._

As memories dissolved, the present came back and it was none too pleasant. Marching, like a black cloud, were thousand of orcs. Their destination was Helm's Deep, their purpose – destroy all.

**Part II – In Helm's Deep**

With joy, the weary rider was met. After all not many would have survived such a tumble off a cliff.

Quickly excusing himself, Aragorn made haste to the King, who must know of the immediate threat. The haunting images of the dark army marching plagued his mind. So deep was he in thought, he did not notice Legolas step onto his path.

The man stopped short and looked up at the one blocking his way. He was secretly pleased to see that Legolas looked relieved and happy to see him. It provided a small comfort.

As Aragorn gazed at his fair companion it seemed that Haldir was before him and his voice came to him, unbidden – "Im torthan ned.2"  When warm flesh touched his bruised hand he instinctively curled his fingers safely enclosing it. With the cool metal of the Evenstar, Aragorn's senses returned. Just in time to see and feel Legolas quickly snatch back his hand, a guarded expression on his face.

"Hannon le,3" after thanking Legolas and berating himself, Aragorn continued onward, despair settling heavily upon his heart .

***

Legolas' eyes darkened with anger as he all but denounced the race of men. The words stung and Aragorn could find no words to calm the hopeless elf. Never would he have thought that Legolas would shout so passionately when there was no strong reason behind it all. But maybe there was. Could Legolas have gotten offended by that briefest of touches? The ranger never meant to damage or to interfere with their friendship.

Calming himself before the coming battle Aragorn left before more hurtful words could be spoken.

With decisive, quick, actions, Aragorn put on his armour and strapped on his belt. Determined to see the triumph of the people of Rohan – he was ready to fight. His armor gleamed in the light of the candles. Reaching for his sword he was surprised to find Legolas holding it.

Much relieved, he took his sword. Legolas' words comforting after the heated disagreement.

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas,4" said Aragorn, grasping the elf by the shoulder. Some of the troubles left Aragorn as their comraderie returned. It is far better to go into battle knowing that there are friends out there fighting on your side.

The moment was broken as Gimli the Dwarf stepped in, looking more that a little ridiculous in his chain mail.

A loud and clear horn sounded from a distance – an elven horn! The trio quickly went out to meet the arriving company.

Elves, cloaked and silent, marched into the citadel. Many hearts were cheered by that glorious sight. And at the head of the procession there stood an elf clothed in a crimson cloak – Haldir.

Aragorn's heart seized beating for a moment and he stopped, astonished to see Haldir there of all places. As shock ebbed away he came to greet the Captain of the elven army. They were about to greet each other when joyous to the point of elation Aragorn pulled the figure close and embraced Haldir. Astonished but pleased, the elf returned the sentiment.

Reluctant to let go, Aragorn's hand lingered on the Captain's shoulder. And there was no keeping out the sheer happiness out of the man's voice or expression.

Legolas greeted his kin not half as warmly as Aragorn but no one seemed to notice.

_..._

_Aragorn knew it would be folly to goad Haldir on, the elf would tease even more relentlessly. And tease he did, it was impossible to stay still while that tongue lavished attention upon Aragorn and those fingers skimmed on his flesh._

_Finally loosing patience completely, Aragorn helplessly thrust up, only to be pushed back down again by a reproving hand. "Patience, Aragorn, have patience."_

_Soon enough the man was incoherent with pleasure; it seemed to him that he was not going to last long. It seemed that there could be no greater pleasure than in these simple kisses and touches. Warmth enclosed him then and Aragorn's vision dimmed. It was as if Haldir was savouring a good wine and the languid strokes of the elf's tongue were slowly torturing him to final bliss._

_As the heavenly mouth let go, the world crashed back down. Aragorn's wrists were released and warm hands coaxed him to turn over onto his hands and knees._

_The ranger turned over quickly enough, his impatience was only getting stronger. Aragorn almost gave up on ever reaching completion when the teasing touches returned. One would think that all this had no effect on Haldir but as if reading the man's mind Haldir ground his hips against Aragorn's backside. Aragorn moaned from this new, harsher, contact._

_Smooth fingers gathered the moisture as the head of the man's cock and Aragorn was glad for the touch. Those fingers deftly stretched and prepared him. The fingers withdrew and he shivered with anticipation._

_Haldir slowly penetrated and with no hurry continued to slide in further. He seemed to have an iron will. To prompt the elf Aragorn pushed back urgently and was rewarded with a soft groan as more of that hard flesh was pushed in. This time there were no reprimands and Haldir took up a quick pace. One hand gripped Aragorn's hip for leverage and the other circled the man's member, matching the strokes from behind with the strokes from the front._

_Aragorn was mindless and thoughts jumbled making no sense eat all. The only things he noticed were the warm presence over him and the intense pleasure, slowly gathering momentum. The pleasure burst in colors until Aragorn could not take anymore and let himself go, gushing pearly liquid into Haldir's hand. With a few quick thrusts, Haldir, too, found his release. Slightly out of breath the elf lay down on the soft ground pulling Aragorn close to his chest._

_Their breathing slowed and Haldir sighed in contentment. Aragorn closed his eyes, embedding the moment in his memory. Turning towards the fair elf he threaded his fingers through the unbraided strands. "Lín finell síl be vall.5"_

_A smile flitted upon Haldir's lips and he kissed the top of Aragorn's head almost tenderly. But his next words diffused the glow. "You shall be missed; it's time for you to return." Both were reluctant to break their intimacy but both knew it had to be done._

_..._

_The two figures stood, unwilling to part but duty bade it so. A hurried kiss was exchanged and Haldir's hand lingered over Aragorn's brow. A look of sorrow overcame the elf and he gazed mournfully at the dark sky, a full moon graced it this night. "Ithil bain sen fuin,6" said he._

_Not tearing his gaze away from Haldir, Aragorn agreed, "Very beautiful."_

_With another gentle touch the two parted ways. Aragorn had no hope of seeing Haldir for a long time if ever._

_..._

All those able to fight were stationed around the Deeping wall. The orc horde drew nearer with their flickering torches, stomping and screeching. As lightning flashed the whole vile host was illuminated.

Rain began to pour, tinkling on the armour of the assembled warriors. Aragorn rallied the elven army; no mercy will be shown tonight. The bowmen were ready to release their arrows, all muscles tense. Only a matter of time before all Hell broke loose.

The orcs took up to a rhythmic thump of their spears. The blade sang shrilly as Aragorn unsheathed it, it will taste orc blood soon enough. A lone arrow left its bow and an orc fell. So it began.

Orders were shouted and arrows rained upon the orcs as thick as the raindrops. Aragorn shouted orders and the orcs fell under the onslaught. But what are a few hundred in a sea of thousands?

Ladders were raised and now it came to really defending the wall. Swords were unsheathed. As soon as the orcs appeared they were cut down. Chaos reigned as the ranger hacked and impaled his enemies. The ground turned black with blood.

Haldir stood his ground, lashing out with fluid motions. Bodies piled at his feet. The elven weapons saw much action and soon were covered in black blood.

The battle raged and many fell but it seemed that men and elves would triumph yet. The orcs broke like water upon the outer wall of the refuge. Just then Aragorn saw an alarming sight – two lines of the vile creatures formed a path for an Uruk-hai carrying a torch; his intent was clearly malicious.

With urgency in his voice Aragorn cried out for Legolas to bring him down. The first arrow hit but the Uruk did not fall, the second hit and he faltered but he stumbled forward and his task was done.

The indestructible wall blew apart with the force of the explosion, debris flew everywhere. Aragorn was knocked out; Gimli came to his rescue as orcs swarmed into the gap of the wall. The enemy had a battering ram and they meant to bring down the door to the Keep.

An irreparable hurt has been done and now the outcome looked bleak. Quickly coming to Aragorn resumed hacking the enemy relentless; the fever of survival had him. There was indeed no mercy.  The elves and the orcs clashed in battle at the gap, light merged with dark. Orcs were everywhere and for every one of the things that was killed two took his place. 

A cry for retreat reached him and Aragorn looked around in disbelief but the command of Théoden King must be obeyed.

Still brandishing his sword he called for all to retreat. Glancing about him he saw Haldir still fighting, he had not heard the call. Aragorn called for Haldir to retreat and received a curt nod in reply. The man's heart was glad that Haldir still lived but after all he was a skilled warrior.

Before Aragorn could even move, to his horror he saw a blade impale the fair elf. Haldir staggered and his hand loosened its hold on the sword which clattered to the ground. With a sorrowful cry, Aragorn ran to aid the wounded elf but another reached him first.

A foul orc had come upon the wounded and with no further though sank his weapon into Haldir's back. Eyes wide in disbelief he fell to his knees as the whole world swayed and tilted. Pain laced through his body and pain at seeing his kin fallen so.

Aragorn rammed those in the way with his sword, only one though on his mind – get to Haldir. He caught the elf as he began to fall to the ground and with utter despair he saw the wide staring eyes as the golden head rested on his shoulder. Laying a hand over the fallen Captain's heart – he mourned then he let the body down onto the ground. 

Anger curled in Aragorn's stomach, like poison, spreading slowly. With a mighty shout he crashed through the surrounding enemy hacking everything in sight. Grabbing a ladder he crashed on the orcs in the inner wall. He killed with a renewed vigour; orcs fell like grass under his mighty sword. He spared none and his anger knew no bounds. Flashes of those dead eyes and slack mouth haunted him as soft flesh gave way under steel.

Aragorn fought his way over to the King and in order to save time, using a side door, he and Gimli thinned a bit the orcs attacking until the door was successfully barred. Legolas threw down a rope for them when time came to disperse and quickly. Grabbing Legolas' proffered hand gratefully, Aragorn and Gimli were hoisted safely behind the wall.

The cry of "Pull back! and Retreat!" came again and those remaining few made their way to the Keep. The doors were barred but the enemy had reached them and was already trying to ram the door down.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Théoden's voice held no hope.

Aragorn was incensed, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it; they have died defending it!" While Théoden thought broken thoughts Aragorn took action for the hopeless king.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn's voice held passion, they have not fought long and hard to give up now, "ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory..." Théoden seemed incredulous, what madness!

"For Rohan," said Aragorn, "for your people."

"The sun is rising." It was Gimli who spoke. And indeed the sun was rising. Hope flared in Aragorn's eyes as Gandalf's words came back to him.

Théoden, too, regained his hope, "Yes…yes, the Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time." The will to fight was strong, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

The orcs were starting to break through. But Theoden king was there to meet them, "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and the red dawn!"

The Horn blew loud and deep and with a valiant cry of "Forth Eorlingas!" the remaining company rode out to meet the attacking orc host.

The orcs fell as the warriors rode out but the mass of black was heaving and it was doubtful that they would fall as easily. But then, looking up, Aragorn saw a sight that warmed his heart. Gandalf upon Shadowfax has finally arrived; and behind him a great host of the Rohirrim.

"To the King!" Éomer shouted and the army of some two thousand with Gandalf in the lead rode into the very the very fray. Now it was time for the men to show their dominion.

**Part III – In the Deep Heart (Reprise)**

The battle of Helm's Deep had been won, all were glad for that, but all still knew that the shadow of Sauron and Saruman had not been much diminished. The immense loss of men and elves was devastating and all were grieved by it.

Aragorn had gone back to the top of the wall and he had to turn away as a stab of pain went through his heart. Carefully he picked up the body of Haldir, the limbs had already started to stiffen, and carried it away.

After the sun had set Legolas found Aragorn sitting on that same spot, on top of the stairs, brooding.

He wordlessly sat down next to the man and they shared a moment of silence. The flagstones were still stained with blood, a mist of deep sadness settled over it all and Legolas murmured under his breath a small lament in the honor of the dead, "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath.7"

The moon had risen to its peak and Aragorn gazed at it forlornly, "Ithil bain sen fuin.6" A silent tear rolled down the man's cheek and he covered his face, his posture dejected.

Legolas lay a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder and that warm weight soothed him. He was glad to have the elf there with him, it did not take away the hurt of loosing Haldir but it was consoling to have Legolas there, someone to share the loss with.

So they sat together until the moon set.

**The End******

--------------------------------

**Translations: **

1. "Ah, Aragorn of the West Men, you are known to us."

2. "I'm in control."

3. "Thank you."

4. "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

5. "Your hair shines like gold."

6. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

7. "May they find peace after death."

**A/N:** Feedback?


End file.
